


The Assasins Daughter

by Michelle3187



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Forced Evolutionary Virus, Gen, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle3187/pseuds/Michelle3187
Summary: Our world as we know it no longer exists. Sunlight is a thing of the past. The war changed everything and the people who survived didn't realize that they weren't the lucky ones...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind with the criticism... let me know what you think of this and if I should continue with this story line or not. Thank you to anyone who reads this and I would really love to read some comments on it good or not. Also I do apologize I'm still in the process of editing. So let me know if you catch anything I missed. Also I wanted to let you know that while I did do some research for this story I didn't do extensive research so some things are not going to be completely accurate. But if I decide to continue with this story I'll make sure I do the correct research. If there's anyone who would like to be a beta for the story let me know I can always use the help.

**I live in a time where time doesn't actually exist. There's no longer night and day. We live in darkness always. No one remembers a time before the Darkness. It is absolute, and as far as we are concerned it always will be.**

**My parents tell me that it wasn't always like this. There used to be sunlight in a beautiful blue sky and white clouds. I can't even picture it when I close my eyes anymore. I stopped believing in that fairy tale a long time ago, any fairy tale really.**

**In this time there is no hope, no happiness, no freedom. Everyone is bound to someone, it's just the way our world is now. The Ruler says it is a blessing to be bound, or Belong, as we call it. It's not a blessing it's slavery.**

**Luckily there's the Trade. If you show a predisposition for certain skill you go into the Trade to be trained. And those who are in the Trade do not Belong. There have been rebellions from time to time. Those who want to change the way our world is run. For everyone to be free to do as they see fit with their lives. Groups that harm the innocent worse, if not just as much as, the guilty.**

**But they're always dealt with swiftly and permanently. The last rebellion was 10 years ago and I lost both my parents to it. This world and the Ruler have taken many I love from me, and they will pay. By my hand.**

**By Trade I'm an assassin as are my other two siblings. But we are not your average assassins or family, we have gifts that help us with our chosen Trade. But before I tell you about our biggest and longest kept secret, I need to explain a few things about our world and why it is the way it is. To make sure you understand why my family and I feel the need to make sure the Ruler is no longer in a position of power, we will need to go back 225 years.... I'll tell it to you as our teachers told it to us.**

**In 2055 A.D. The world was still a happy place, full of Hope and life. Where people were free to make their own decisions and didn't belong to anyone. There were still rules and laws to follow, but you weren't put to death if you broke them unless it was justified,unlike now.**

**Children's laughter was heard on the streets and made everyone around them happy just for hearing it. People helped others in need, the week, young, elderly, or just neighbors who needed a helping hand. There was sunlight, blue skies, and white clouds or gray ones on a rainy day. They had their share of wars and violence, the people from Before, but nothing like it is today. Until the last one. The one that brought the darkness and changed our lives and the planet for the worst.**

**On April 12th 2055 A.D. an Airborne virus was released in Elkader, Iowa population 1,220. The entire population wiped out over night. It was an experimental virus made by our own government to take out terrorist cells and terrorist friendly villages. The problem was it was untested and they needed to make sure it will work on humans, not just animals, before they would let the military use it. The scientist wanted to test it in controlled environment, but the upper achillion wanted to see the actual damage radius for field use purposes. They wanted to know how much or little to use so that the soldiers didn't get caught in the backlash.**

**So some idiot in an office decides that this is his chance to prove to his superiors that he can take the initiative and get results. And he let the virus loose in a small town on American soil. When his superiors found out what he was doing they sent the Assassin to wipe him and the team with him out of existence. But by the time the Assassin got there it was too late. He already released the virus. The Assassin took him out and called in to let his superiors know the job was done but the virus had already been released and there were no survivors. The entire town was gone, men, women, children and even the animals, pets and tests alike. It was a graveyard with no Graves. There were bodies everywhere. They just killed over and died as soon as the virus enter their systems.**

**The problem was it didn't stop there. The virus was supposed to dissipate after 5 minutes, which is the length of time the studies in the lab show that it would take to kill a population of that size. The problem was the virus had never been introduced to the outside, unfiltered, air and the scientists didn't know what those effects would have on it.**

**As it turned out the effects were catastrophic. The virus didn't die out like it was supposed to, it just kept going to the next town and the next and the next until it it made it across the entirety of North and South America. Water seem to have the dissipating effect on it. Anytime it reached water it died, or seem to, so those were the only places affected at that time. Plane and boat travel to and from North and South America was completely shut down. But as it turns out the virus just adapted and within 6 months of the viruses release it had infected and then systematically wiped out one third of the world's population. The scientist discovered vaccine on June 11th 2055 and governments around the world had their lives working overtime to mass-produce it. What's the vaccine was ready to distribute these governments then had their medical personnel administer it to surviving population by having massive free clinics set up worldwide. By October 13th 2055 the virus was eradicated. Crosses over an inverted, or so they thought.**

**Then the war started. Some say it was because of the virus some say it was because of the evil affecting the government's at that time but no one knows for sure. The effects were devastating, the war destroyed with the virus hadn't and now two-thirds of the world's population was gone, in the blink of an eye. The after effects of the war were radiation poisoning, acid rain, and no Sun, it had been blocked out by the gases released from the nuclear and biochemical weapons. It destroyed or distorted all plant, animal, and human life.**

**And that's how it's been for the last 225 years. The only ones who survived with a scientists, half the world's military personnel, the heads of government( their families of course) and anyone who could fit into the Old World War 1 bunkers. And it would be 20 years before any of them ventured out of their hiding spots to see what the world has now become.**

**Now that's the official story that the Ruler authorized to be told. But I know the real one... So here it is... When the Assassin looked closer he realize there was something wrong with those bodies. The people of Elkader, Iowa had suffered painfully before they died, because it looked as if something had broke out of the chest of every body there human and animal and whatever it was was still on the loose. That's when the Assassin realize that our government had just released hell on Earth and that they had lied to him. There was no virus that got released. The scientist and his team that the Assassin killed were trying to stop this Abomination from happening. The government had used this town as a science lab to see if the creatures they had bred in it would survive in our world and if the creatures or people would come out Victorious. So he packed up his entire family and hit them in a bunker until the storm was over. Then he went to work destroying as many of the creatures as he could find.**

**Being a smart man the Assassin never let on to his superiors that he knew the real reason behind the Elkader incident. But it wouldn't matter because others had seen the creatures and we're crying out for an explanation. It didn't take long for others around the world to hear this outcry and demand answers also. But the American government refuted any knowledge of the creatures existence. And that's the real reason the war started. Now how did I know that you asked? Because my name's Una MacCuinn and the Assassin was my father.**


	2. Una's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruler has to be taken out. No exceptions, no excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter. This is still a work in progress.

My father was the greatest Assassin of his time and my siblings and I definitely inherited his skills. The Ruler has been actively looking for and sending his own Assassin's after us since the last rebellion. Why he doesn't stop sending them when the previous ones don't return, I have yet to figure out. But, unbeknownst to him we have been recruiting for a new Rebellion. The best of the best in the Trade are now with us, teaching their skills to our army, the Ruler doesn't know what's about to come for him. He took my parents from us and now we will take his kingdom from him. We have something the Rulers been searching for for the last 50 years. His son. Let's see how he handles that development... Now I know you're probably wondering how this came about. So let me tell you.....

 

                                                                                                         **FLASHBACK**

 

I found out today that my best friend of 50 years, the only person I trust as much as my family, has been lying to me the entire time I've known him. I don't understand what's going on. Why would he do this to me? I've loved him almost as long as I've known him, has he just been lying to me to gain my trust and find out our secrets and plans for the rebellion? Does he really even care about us? Or is he just as evil as his father? I thought I knew the answers to those questions, but now I'm not so sure. I can't believe Cornac is the Rulers son, now what do I do? I know I have to let Raonull and Brighid know what's going on, but I'm afraid of what's going to happen once they find out. Even knowing what I now know I can't stop my feelings for him. Am I crazy or is love really blind? "Bring Cornac to me, I need to look into the eyes of the traitor himself when he tries to explain this away." I look into the eyes of my siblings and see the same betrayal and pain from mine reflected in theirs. We trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. Forgiveness for this betrayal is likely to never come, no matter what his excuses.


End file.
